1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an unmanned flying object and a flight control method thereof and in particular, relates to a method of compulsorily setting the attitude of an unmanned flying object in a predetermined orientation in operating the unmanned flying object.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method of avoiding an unmanned flying object entering an uncontrolled state if a trouble occurs, such as a fall of an operator, in operating the unmanned flying object (see for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-10451). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-10451 discloses techniques of preventing a crash by causing a helicopter to hover if an operator encounters an accident, such as falling down, while operating the helicopter, which is an unmanned flying object.
The above-described conventional techniques, however, have an issue that it is difficult for an operator to determine the attitude of the hovering unmanned flying object in resuming the operation and thus, the operator cannot resume the operation of the unmanned flying object easily.